


Gleams of the Past

by ashallayn



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallayn/pseuds/ashallayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPR gets a new case where Mai is the key. What happens when Mai's past starts coming to light? Will she handle being the target once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this story came to me from a nightmare I was seeing at night so here it is. Hope you like it.

**February 10**

Its just one of those same and ordinary days at work... Like those that come just before the big storm...

'It actually has been a long time since we got a big case and it feels strange' Mai thought and sighed.

But before she could think anything more a familiar shouting voice snapped her back.

"Mai where is my tea?" Naru's irritated voice could be heard from the office.

Mai sighed and took the cup of tea to the office where Naru was sitting and watching her annoyed. She put the cup on the desk and turned around to leave when Naru speaked.

"Oh and Mai today we will have a client so be ready and don't screw up" Naru sighed and continued reading his book.

Mai growled and smacked the door shut with a loud thud before sitting on a couch mumbling under her breath.

'Stupid narcissist. You think everyone is lower than you' she muttered just when she heard the bell on the door ringing. She turned around a saw a tall elder man with grey hair entering.

"Hello this is SPR right?" he asked smiling at Mai while walking closer to her.

"Yes this is SPR. You must be the client we were expecting. Nice to meet you my name is Mai" she said and smiled at the man.

"Same here. I am Keisuke and I hope you can help me" he said and extended his arm to Mai. Mai took his hand and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Mai was now standing in the middle of a dimly light room. Which was unknown to her. She looked around and saw a big desk which was full of old books but something was pulling her to it.

'It must be one of those kind of dreams again. But I was just in the office talking to the new client' she thought while walking over to the desk.

Looking at it up close she could she it was quite old and a little dusty with books thrown on it. The most strange thing about it was a collection of a bunch of small crystal balls that were shining at the little light in the room. There was something familiar about them but Mai couldn't remember where she had seen them before.

She shook the feeling away and was about to touch one of them when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mai wake up.. Mai.. MAI" Naru's voice was a little anxious but it coudn't be right? Naru never was anxious.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw Naru, Lin and the elder man looking at her. The elder man was pale and shocked but what surprised her was Naru's eyes. His eyes weren't cold as always, there was something different in them which she couldn't describe. As for Lin he was a little worried but that was all.

She sat up and smiled at the man who was still shocked.

"Sorry for scaring you all of a sudden I am fine now" she said and saw the man smiling back.

"Its fine as long as you are ok" he said and sat at the couch across her.

"Mai did you have one of those dreams again?" Naru asked with his usual voice. She looked up and saw he was back to normal. The cold Naru she knew.

Mai nodded and explained her dream while Lin was taking notes on his laptop like always. When she finished she saw the man looking at her with interest.

"I knew I came to the right place when I saw you here my sweet Mai" he said and all three of them -yes even Lin and Naru- looked at him shocked.

"D-do you know me?" Mai stuttered from the shock.

"I have known you since you were small actually"

"Explain yourself" Naru said with a chilly voice.

"I haven't completely introduced myself yet. How bad of me. My name is Keisuke, Taniyama Keisuke. I am Mai's grandfather" and just with that they all froze looking at the man who called himself being Mai's grandfather.

"But I thought all of my family had died" Mai said still shocked.

"Let me explain. You may not remember but you used to come with your parents at my house since I am your father's dad, but some years ago your family disappeared and I couldn't find you anywhere when I heard my son died. I have been searching for years until now. You see there is something wrong with the house and I decided to find someone to help but I never thought I would see you here. You look so much like your mother" after he said that he went silent.

Naru sat next to Mai and looked at Keisuke.

"What is wrong with your house?" he said.

"Well you see as Mai said there is a collection of twelve small crystal balls in my office but when I went to search for my son all of them disappeared. At times they will appear in the house somewhere but the next second they will be in another place. Also at night I can hear screams from other rooms and lights will start flickering all of a sudden"

"So this collection consists of twelves balls?" Naru asked.

"At the beginning there were thirteen balls but this started happening after I gave the one away"

"If you gave it away then who has the last one?"

"Mai has it" he said while looking at her.

Naru and Lin turned and looked at Mai who was lost in thought.

"Ah wait you mean this?" she searched in her pocket and took out a black bracelet with a small crystal ball on it which glimed to the light.

"Yes thats the one. You loved it so much that I made it in a bracelet and gave it to you before you disappeared" he said smiling.

"I can remember someone giving it to me but my memory is so blurry" Mai said and looked at Naru. "What will we do? Will we take the case?"

"We will. I want to see where this will go" he said with his head on his chin. "I think Mai this time you are the key to this case"

Naru sighed and got up.

"Please leave your information to Mai and we will be there as soon as possible" he said and then walked into his office.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the events of the manga.. and Naru is back from Gene's "funeral"

After Naru went to his office Keisuke got up and looked at Mai while searching for something in his pocket. He took out a card and gave it to her.

"This card contains my address and number. It was great seeing you again my sweet Mai" He smiled and patted her head softly.

Mai looked at him. She wanted to ask him so many things but didn't know where to start. He saw her hesitation in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will have alot of time to talk from here on. I promise. For now do your job and I will see you tomorrow or whenever you come to the house" he said and turned around to walk to the door.

As he was close to it, the door opened and in came the whole team of SPR. Keisuke bowed and smiled at them as they did the same and then got out the door before closing it.

They all turned their attention to Mai who was pale like she had seen a ghost and a tear rolling on her cheek. Ayako and Monk ran close to her and hugged her without knowing what had happened. They let her cry for some minutes and when she stopped they made her sit on the couch.

"What happened?" Ayako asked worried.

Mai wipped her eyes and looked up at them. By the time she did John, Masako and Yasu had come closer. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naru's voice.

"Sit down and we will explain to all of you our new case" Naru came to stand by Mai with Lin following him close behind.

"Before that what happened to Mai? What did you do Naru?" Monk said angry now.

"I didn't do anything and if you sit down and listen to the case you will understand what happened" he sent a glare to all of them and they sat down.

After that they heard to Naru's story and were all surprised, even Masako who was Mai's rival, but they stayed quiet for sometime after Naru had finished. Masako turned and looked at Mai, who was calm now.

"Can you please show me that bracelet?" she said in a serious tone.

Mai took the bracelet out of her pocket and handed it to Masako who inspected it for some seconds and gave it back.

"There is something about it that feels strange. Like a connection to Mai or something but I can't get my hands on it. Even thought I don't feel something evil from it you should be careful. But I am sure it will help us on this case so keep it on you at all times" she said and put the corner of her Kimono sleeve in front of her mouth like she always does.

Mai put the bracelet on her wrist to have it on her like Masako said and turned to Naru.

"Then I suppose we will get ready and go there tomorrow?"

He nodded and said "I will leave it up to you to inform Keisuke-san"

* * *

**Next Day**

While the whole ride to the house Mai was looking out of the window. She was in the black van with Naru and Lin. The atmosphere was strained. So she looked out of the window to see if she could remember anything. Everything was so foreign to her until they got close to a big manor. It seemed so familiar but strange at the same time.

The van stopped right outside of the door of the manor and Mai got out. Looking around she saw it had a beautiful garden. At one side of the garden there was a small lake that was surrounded with sakura trees. It looked like it was something out of a fairytale.

There was a sound of a second car engine turning off and she looked behind her to see that the rest of the team had arrived. Ayako was looking impressed by the beauty of the lake while the rest of them was getting out of the car.

The door of the Manor opened and a middle aged butler came out. He bowed and smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Taniyama Manor. Miss Mai its been so long, I hope you are fine" his voice was very gentle.

"Um I am fine but I don't remember much" her voice trailed off with sadness

"Please don't strain yourself miss Mai. You will remember when the time is right. Now how about a cup of tea? Master Keisuke is expecting you"

A happy sigh came from the mouths of SPR, except Naru and Lin of course.

They walked towards the door but when Mai stepped in something strange happened.

All noises and sounds seized. She couldn't hear anything except of a very low sound. That sound was like a... heartbeat!? Yes a very low heartbeat. At that moment she felt something warm on her wrist. She looked at it and saw that the small crystal ball on her bracelet was shining a red-pinkish color.

She looked up and instead of seeing the entrance hall she saw a bright room full of books. Was this the library? Looking around she saw that the place was filled with blood and the metallic smell of it hit her nose.

Looking behind her she saw a familiar figure. It was Naru? No it was Gene. But how could this be? She was sure he had passed over when they found his body not to much than a year ago.

Gene was smiling at her, with that familiar and warm smile.

"Hi Mai its been a while since I have seen you last" he said as he got close to her.

"Gene what are you doing here? Aren't you suppossed to have passed over already?"

"I couldn't leave when I knew you and my brother would be in danger again, but more importantly you need to get out of here. Its very dangerous" he said his face serious.

"I-i can't get out. I have to help my grandfather"

Gene sighed at that being said and looked into Mai's eyes.

"Then you should have the others protect you. This time all the eyes are on you. You are the target Mai. You"

And just like that he dissappeared. Mai felt someone shaking her and screaming her name.

Was this Naru? Nah it can't be...

She opened her eyes.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

When Mai stepped through the doorway something was strange with her. Naru being right behind her could tell.

She was perfectly still. He walked to over her and looked at her. Her eyes were glassy like she wasn't there herself and she was pale as a ghost.

Naru put his hands on her shoulders and shaked her a little but nothing happened. A trail of blood was running from her mouth and then loud scream came out of her mouth.

Everyone turned around at that startled and looked at Mai and Naru who was now shaking her to wake up.

At that moment blood run through her nose too. Then she closed her eyes and fell in Naru's arms, her breathing shallow. Naru lifted her up bridal style and walked to the butler who was stunned.

"Please show me to the living room. I need to lay her down" Naru said with a cold voice that could freeze anyone.

The butler nodded and showed them the way. When inside Keisuke looked at Naru and Mai surprised and got up to go to them.

"What was that screaming just now?" he asked

"That was miss Mai sir Keisuke" the butler replied and let Naru lay Mai down on a couch.

After that minutes passed and Mai opened her eyes and looked at the now pale Naru.

"Gene... he..." she coughed some blood and looked at Naru again.

"What about Gene Mai?" Naru was shocked when he heard his twins name leaving Mai's lips.

"He.. he is back... He said I am the target..." she coughed and passed out again leaving Naru stunned at her words.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back onee-san"

A chilly and kind of familiar voice spoke just before Mai opened her eyes. Mai looked around and saw she was in dimly light room with walls full of portraits. Standing in front of her was a person that looked just like her, close to her age the only difference was that it was a boy.

Mai blinked several times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks with her. The boy was now smiling at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him nervously.

"Don't you remember? I am your twin brother" the boy said to Mai. "Let me show you something that will help you remember"

He pulled her arm and led her to one of the portraits. It was the biggest one in the room but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the face on it. It was her, Mai, only this time she had long hair that reached her back. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and she had a choker with a red rose on it around her neck.

Mai lowered her gaze to the description which wrote:  _'Mei Taniyama 1920'_

'The girl has almost the same name as me' she thought as she looked at the girl again.

"Its been a long time onee-san. I missed you" the boy said and hugged Mai.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and found herself laying on a soft and warm bed. She looked around and found Naru looking at her from the other side of the room. He had a strange look on his face.

"Um how long have I been out?" Mai asked scratching her head while smiling.

"Around 14 hours" he said his voice as cold as ice that made Mai shiver. He got up and walked towards the bed.

'He seems kind of angry up close' she thought as he stopped beside Mai. The silence was very frustrating.

"Where are the others?" she asked just to break that awkward silence.

"They are setting up the cameras and measuring temperatures" he said in a matter of fact voice that angered Mai.

"Well sorry for fainting mr Perfect" Mai said in an annoyed tone.

Naru opened his mouth to speak but was cut by Lin and Monk entering the room. When Monk saw Mai his face brightened up.

"Good Morning my princess. How are you feeling?" he hugged Mai tightly and almost choked her.

"I am kind of dizzy and you almost choked me" Mai laughed as Monk patted her head softly. He laughed too but stopped when a cough came from Naru's direction.

"Lin go and tell to everyone to come here also Keisuke-san. Mai will tell us what she saw." He said and went back to his seat and to his book.

After a while all of them were sitting around the bed and were listening to Mai. When she finished Naru was more angry than before and the temperature of the room seemed to have gotten lower and it was chilly.

"Damn that idiot. What is he doing still here? I can take care of myself" he said.

Keisuke and the butler were confused so Monk explained to them the story behind Mai's dreams and Gene. Keisuke looked at Mai surprised.

"You have that kind of power?" all the others laughed, except Naru and Lin.

"Its not anything amazing" Mai said blushing.

"Oh wait you referred to a Mei Taniyama in your dream right?" Keisuke asked thoughtful.

"Um yes I did. She looked exactly like me, as well as the boy."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Mai. Something in here wasn't right but they couldn't get their hands on it.

 _"I will get my revenge"_  an icy voice was heard by all and Mai looked at her wrist where the crystal ball was shining once more.

She looked up and saw the faint figure of a girl beside the window looking at her. Everyone followed Mai's gaze and gasped, and yes I mean EVERYONE.

The girl was exactly like Mai, wearing the same dress Mai had seen in the portrait. She had a serious look on her face and her eyes wouldn't leave Mai's for a second making her shiver uncontrollably.

 _"You..."_ she pointed her hand at Mai.  _"I've been waiting for you Mai. For such a long time. Now I can take revenge for what happened 93 years ago..."_  The lights flickered for a second and she was gone leaving everyone with so many questions.

Who was that girl called Mei? What happened 93 years ago?

All of the SPR team turned to Keisuke for answers but he was as surprised as them.

"It seems like you weren't kidding when you said she was exactly the same as you huh? That's so creepy" Ayako said.

"Naru what should we do? This spirit seems to want Mai." Monk asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

Naru was sceptical for a while and then said.

"She doesn't want to harm Mai. At least for now. First of all we need to find out what happened here. Yasuhara you go to the mansion's library to see if you can find anything there. As for the rest of us we need to find that room with the portraits"

"I am on it boss" Yasu said and was led to the library by the butler.

"Mai can you get up? Are you ok?" Monk asked her and she nodded.

"Yes I feel much better" she looked at Keisuke. "Um do we know where that room is?"

"I have to say that to all of my years in this house I never saw a room like that" he said confused.

"Then it must be a hidden room right?" Mai said surprising everyone.

"It seems that you have become a little smarter. Good for you" Naru said in an ironic voice.

"Why thank you, you narcissistic bastard" she said back at him sure that will make him angry but he didn't seem to mind which angered her more. Meanwhile the others were laughing at their fight.

 _"You want to find the portrait room right? Then I will help you onee-san"_ the voice of the boy she saw earlier in her dream echoed in her head making her jump.

Mai looked at the others. They didn't seem to hear the voice.

 _'Am I the only one who can hear you?'_  she thought half sure he could hear her.

_"Yes onee-san. I want to help you... To protect you... Repay for what I couldn't do back then... 93 years ago"_

**TBC** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

" _I want to help you... To protect you...Repay for what I couldn't do back then... 93 years ago... Will you let me onee-san?"_ the boy's voice was pleading.

 _'Of course if you want to help you can... But what happened 93 years ago?'_  Mai asked the boy not sure if he would answer.

" _All in their time onee-san... You don't have to be scared of 'her', she can't harm you.. Not yet at least... She needs you. And you have many people to protect you it seems"_  his voice sounded lighter.

" _Turn around"_

Mai did as she was told and saw the figure of the boy standing in front of her. He was smiling and his eyes were very warm. He seemed such a good child. What would have happened to him?

_'Oh how should I call you? You haven't told me yet.'_

" _You can call me Tomoe. I am the twin brother of Mei. Yes I know you are not my sister but you are the same as her right?"_

Mai didn't know how to answer that question.

"... Ok Yasuhara go and see what you can find...and Mai... Mai can you hear me?...  _MAI_ " Naru's voice made Mai look at him.

'Huh? What is it?" she said confused.

"In what world are you exactly?" Naru said with a you-are-stupid look in his face.

"Um I was talking to the little boy that is standing there" she said and turned to look at Tomoe only to see him gone.

"What little boy? Are you still asleep princess?" Monk said and giggled.

"No I am not asleep.. The little boy I saw in my dream was here and told me he will help us." Mai said leaving everyone to stare at her.

"What exactly did he say Mai?" Naru asked and Lin got his laptop to write it down.

Mai told them everything that Tomoe told her. Keisuke gasped.

"Wait you said the girl's name is Mei and the boy's Tomoe?" he asked Mai and she nodded.

"Those two were twins but somehow 93 years ago they just vanished one after the other. The first one was Tomoe and then Mei some days later... Nobody knows what exactly happened and the bodies were never found. They searched everywhere but they found nothing. C-could their bodies still be in the house?" he said and shuddered.

Naru looked at Masako.

"Do you feel anything in here?"

"Actually I can feel many spirits in the house but there is one in particular that is very angry. Also there is a good and peaceful spirit right there." she said and pointed beside Mai.

Mai turned and saw Tomoe smiling. His eyes on Masako's. Everyone looked at him.

 _'Hello there everyone"_ he said this time for everyone to hear.

The first one to recover was Naru.

"So you are Tomoe. Can you tell us what happened to you and your sister?"

Tomoe looked at him for a minute or so and then said.

" _Its not the time for that. You need to find nee-san and quick... I am afraid of what might happen. She is more angry lately"_

"When you say lately for how long are you talking about?" Mai asked.

" _Since you, Mai, left with this"_ he said and pointed at the bracelet on Mai's wrist.  _"This is the key to find her"_  he said and turned into a white light sphere and went into the crustal ball.

"We should split and search for the portrait room... Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san you go together. Brown-san, Yasuhara and Masako you too. Mai and Keisuke-san you are with me and Lin."

Masako was ready to complain but was silenced by Naru's glare. He turned his gaze at me.

"Mai make sure you don't get lost. We all know you are a ghost magnet after all." he said and Mai felt the need to punch him but didn't.

"Sorry but its not like I want them to be after me you stupid narcissist" this comment earned a laugh from the rest of the people. Even Lin smiled.

* * *

They had been looking around the manor for a long time when they reached the library. They entered in a huge room filled with books. You couldn't see anything else besides books. Mai felt something familiar from the place and went to a shelf without noticing. She saw a big red book that didn't have a title and pulled it out causing the library to shake and open into another room.

"Uh found it' Mai cheered while glancing inside the room.

Naru, Lin and Keisuke followed Mai into the room which was full of portraits of past members of the Taniyama family. What caught their eye was the biggest portrait of all that was Mei's. Mai went close and touched it lightly only to feel her legs give away and before she hit the floor everything went black.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and felt an horrible pain in her chest. She looked down and saw a deep cut that was oozing deep red blood. She pushed her hands on it to stop the bleeding but she didn't have much power left in her body.

Then she realized she was wearing a red dress... Mei's dress?!

She heard footsteps and looked up but it was too dark to see who it was. Then the figure in front of her talked.

"Your life is mine you little witch. I will take that cold heart of yours and make it mine" he said and Mai felt something piercing her chest deeper.

She screamed and tears started trailing down her cheeks. If he continued pushing whatever he was pushing in her chest she was going to die... Now she couldn't move her limbs. She was paralyzed from the pain and agony.

_'Please... Make it stop... It hurts... I don't want... to die'_

* * *

**Naru's POV**

Naru followed Mai into the room of portraits and was watching her every move. She went to the big portrait and touched it only to have her legs give away.

He run and caught her just before she hit the floor.

She was pale and he knew something was wrong with her. He saw tears falling from her eyes and a trail of blood from her mouth. That moment he felt Lin by his side.

"Noll her chest" Lin said with a worried tone.

Naru looked at her chest and saw a big blood stain on her shirt.

Panicking he teared the shirt to see a a deep cut on her chest spilling blood. He pressed it to stop the bleeding.

"Mai wake up... MAI" he shouted but didn't get a response.

Mai's body was even more paler than before and it was cold to the touch.

It was like she was dead...

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was very peaceful around Mai. She wasn't feeling any pain at all. She looked around her and saw a white, empty room.

It felt familiar to her.

There was no-one there, only her.

Just then she saw a wooden door at the wall in front of her, which was open and a warm light was coming in from it. She walked to it but before she went through it someone caught her hand and stopped her.

"Don't pass through that door. If you do, you won't be able to see them ever again." Gene said with a sad voice.

Mai turned around and looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"What do you mean Gene?" she asked curious.

"If you go through that door you will die Mai. Please don't do it. They need you, my brother needs you."

"Y-you mean this place is between life and... and  _death?_ " she asked and Gene nodded. "B-but how?"

"That memory you saw, about Mei being stabbed, happened to you while you collapsed. Please go back. You don't have much time left Mai." he said and showed another door that was behind them.

She nodded and walked to the door. Touching the handle, she opened it but didn't go through it. Instead she turned to Gene and smiled.

"Gene thank you for your help until now. I will see you again right?"

Gene smiled and looked at her.

"Of course Mai. I will always be here to help you. Now go."

Without wasting another second Mai went through the door.

* * *

"...Noll she isn't breathing..." Mai heard Lin's voice filled with panic?!

No it couldn't be. He would never panic.

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy. A sharp pain was coming from her chest.

With a lot of effort she opened her eyes. She saw a pale Naru looking at Lin, and Keisuke was dazed.

"N-naru... what h-happened?" she managed to say between coughs.

At that Naru's surprised gaze met hers. He squeezed her hand.

"You just touched that portrait and collapsed and started bleeding. Mai how are you feeling?" he said his voice full of worry.

"Never been better haha" she tried to laugh but it came out as a cough.

"Stupid don't joke around at a time like this. We almost lost you. To be exact we did lose you for a couple of minutes." Naru looked at Lin and Lin nodded.

"Come on lets get you back." Naru said and carried Mai bridal style out of that room.

Mai blushed furiously and closed her eyes.

"Mai stay with me.. Don't fall asleep. We need to see if everything is ok first." he said and Mai nodded trying very hard to stay awake.

About ten minutes later and with a lot effort from Mai's side not to fall asleep they reached the room that Mai was sleeping before.

The door opened before they could open it and Monk came out. When he saw Mai his face turned pale.

"What happened?" he almost shouted.

"Keep it down would you? We will explain when we examine Mai." Naru said his voice turning a little cold.

'Heh typical Naru' Mai thought.

Naru softly laid Mai on the bed and then let Lin examine Mai's injury. After a couple of minutes and after he was done bandaging it he stepped back looking at everyone inside the room.

"It was quite deep and she lost a lot of blood but she will be ok. The wound was probably made by a knife." he concluded looking at Mai.

"Mai explain what happened" Naru ordered her.

She explained everything, from that creepy male voice that pierced a knife in her to Gene saving her.

No-one was talking. Naru was holding his chin thinking.

"We need more clues of what happened back then. Mai do you know where Tomoe is?"

Just before she could answer she felt something warm trailing her cheek.

_"I am here onee-san. I-i can't believe she would do this to you, but please don't think bad of her. She wants to share her pain with someone who can understand her. And that person is YOU Mai nee-san."_

"What do you exactly mean Tomoe-kun?" Mai asked confused _._

_"Why do you think you two look so much alike? Its because you share the same blood but you also..."  
_

"They also what?" Naru asked pissed.

_"You also have something of hers in you..."_

"Something of hers? Do you mean the crystal ball?" she asked confused again.

_"No other than the ball... You have... nee-chan's... Heart in you..."_

"You mean the thing I heard when I first stepped inside this house was... "

_"Yes.. that was Mei's heart reacting to this place"_

Everyone was left dumbfounded at that remark.

_"She wants to be freed from here... please Mai nee-san help her. It's the only thing I ask of you. You are the only one who can help her."_

When he finished the lights flickered, and there she was again. Mei was standing beside the windows looking at Mai.

 _"I will make him pay for what he did to me..."_  saying that he turned to look at Naru, who was throwing ice-daggers with his eyes.

_"I will take revenge and you, Mai will help me.. Because you belong to me... You will make him pay with your own hands. HIM"  
_

She pointed at Naru.

 _"You... You will pay for what you did to_  me"

Everyone looked at Naru who was confused too.

She walked over to Mai and touched her chest, whispering something to Mai's ear and disappeared.

At the same time Mai stood up from the bed and walked to Naru, getting everyone's gazes on her.

She fell on him with what looked like a hug but then she circled her hands around Naru's neck trying to choke him. Mai's body though didn't have so much strength from the blood loss and Naru successfully pushed her hands away.

 _"Hmphh I will get you next time bastard"_ Mei's voice was heard as she flew out of Mai's body and disappeared, leaving Mai's body collapsing on Naru's arms.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

At the moment Mei's spirit left Mai's body, she was drowned in the world of dreams. This time it wasn't one of those dreams, it was about her past.

* * *

Little Mai was walking in the garden of the manor, looking for her two precious friends.

"I can't understand how grandpa can't see them. They live here" she mumbled and pouted while walking near the lake, and there they were, under a Sakura tree.

"Tomoe, Mei" she called cheerfully and ran towards them.

While running she didn't notice a big rock hidden in the lawn and stumbled upon it and was falling into the lake when a warm wind blew her and softly she landed onto the lawn beside the lake.

She looked up and saw both of them standing in front of her worried.

"Mai could you please be more careful next time?" Mei said and smacked Mai's head.

"Ouch, sorry I worried you" she said and smiled brightly at her, making Mei sigh.

Mai got up and looked at them.

"Um I have something to ask you that I am curious about..." she asked while looking at her tiny hands.

"What is it you want to ask Mai?" Tomoe asked while smiling lovingly at her.

She looked up and bore her eyes into his.

"Why is it that only I can see you? You live here don't you?"

Their eyes widened at her words and Mei smiled at her.

"The living cannot see us Mai because we are ghosts" Mei answered.

"But why am I the only one then? She asked confused.

"Because you are special Mai. You have some certain powers that will awaken later on. When the time comes you will understand" Mei said while looking at the lake. At the floating lotus flowers in it.

"Now, now Mai. Why don't we go play?" Tomoe asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yay lets go" she hoped up and down happily.

Mai was chasing after Tomoe and they were laughing. Nobody though was looking under the Sakura tree close to them, where Mei was sitting, looking at Mai with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Mai you are too young to understand yet. You will come to understand and you may be scared of us then" she whispered to herself looking gloomy.

* * *

"Father, Mai doesn't have much longer to live. Her heart is too weak."

Mai could hear her father talking to her grandfather in his office. She was peeking in from the door without being noticed. She was too small to know but deep inside she knew.

*Ba-dump... Ba-dump*

Her chest was starting to hurt, she grabbed it and panted. She fell to the floor and curled into a ball. She could hear voices above her head.

She looked up with much effort and saw Tomoe, Mei, her father and grandfather looking at her worried. Her father hugged her just before she fainted.

* * *

*Beep... Beep... Beep*

Little Mai's eyes fluttered and opened. She was in a white room. A hospital room. There was a IV attached to her arm and some other machines to her chest.

In the corner of the room was her father whispering with a doctor, and her mother was holding her hand tenderly while sleeping. After they stopped talking the doctor came close to Mai.

"I see you are awake Mai-chan. How are you feeling?" he asked her with a polite smile on his lips.

"I am sleepy" she answered weakly.

"Its ok. You just need rest" he said and patted her head.

She was beginning to fall asleep when she heard the doctor say.

"We were lucky you found that heart. It was the best match we could ever find. May I ask whose was it?"

"Oh it was from a dead relative" her father answered.

Just like that she was once again back to the sleep world.

* * *

"Mai... MAI.. wake up. I need to talk to you" Tomoe's voice was calling her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes filled with panic.

"Oh Tomoe. What is it?" she asked still half asleep.

She was in her room in her grandfather's manor.

"Listen carefully Mai. I need to tell you something important"

Mai lifted herself up and Tomoe sat down on the bed, beside her.

"Tell me Tomoe" she said too serious for a kid.

"As of today you will forget everything about me and Mei" she opened her mouth to speak but Tomoe stopped her. "Just let me explain. Me and Mei were killed and she had a horrorful death. Until now she didn't remember, but at the same time they transfered her heart in you, to save you, her memories started coming back. You are in grave danger. You have to take this bracelet your grandfather gave you and leave here as soon as possible."

Her eyes were full of sadness. She hugged him.

"But I don't want to leave you alone Tomoe."

"I will be ok. Please do as I say. I will seal your memories until the time comes that you need them. Sometime in the distant future we will meet again. When that time comes, know that the bracelet is the key to solving the mystery. You must keep it safe at all cost."

Tomoe smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be ok Mai."

He touched her forehead. There was a soft white light and just like that she fainted, her memories sealed deep inside her.

Tomoe smiled at the little girl sleeping in his arms and whispered before dissappearing.

"You have to be strong Mai. There is a rough road ahead of you waiting."

* * *

Mai's eyes flew open.

_How could I have forgotten about them? Damn you Tomoe... Where are you?_

_"I am here Mai.. Don't be so upset.. I did it for your own safety but I am glad you now remember me"_

_I can't believe you did that. You two were my best friends you know..._

_"I know Mai but you were in danger and that was the only thing I could do.. More importantly, you have to help her Mai. You are the only one who can do it. Please stop her"_

_Ok Tomoe. Tell me what happened after I left back then._

_"Listen carefully.. Everything I will tell you is important to finding us..."_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh this is the most late update I have ever done.. I am really sorry but I had a really bad writer's block and this chapter stayed half written in my drafts for quite a while. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.. I will try to update soon.

"Listen _carefully... Everything I will tell you is important in finding us..."_

_My full attention is on you Tomoe..._

_"After you left everything went for the worse. She was furious that you left with the bracelet. She hoped you would return after that but you never did. All this time she has been anxious in getting her revenge."_

_You said it before, but what is the bracelet's role in all this? How can it help in finding you?_

_"All in their time Mai. Please listen to me... You need to be careful with Mei. She is not the Mei you remember. There is a person in your team that she's got her eye on."_

_Who are you talking about?_

_"You will know when you talk with them... Please don't freak out. Just be careful not to let her inside you... again."_

She looked at him confused.

_Again? What do you mean...?_

He scratched the back of his head, looking at her while thinking.

_"Remember a while back when Mei touched you and whispered something in your ear?"_

Mai nodded and then her eyes widened in realization.

She remember Mei walking her way, touching her chest, looking at her with eyes full of sadness and whispering in here ear.

_"Mai please let me take over for a while"_

After that she felt something warm enter her body and she sank into the blackness.

_Tell me what happened after that Tomoe..._

* * *

**Naru's POV**

He has been sitting there, looking at Mai's sleeping face for hours, or so it seemed.

He wanted to be the first one to know what she had seen, because he was very sure tht was what happened.

He was lost in his thoughts but was brought back to reality by Mai stirring in her sleep and slowly opening her eyes.

Her face had an extraordinary peacefulness to it and her eyes traveled to the side of the bed.

Her eyes were on him but they weren't quite seeing him.

She hadn't acknowledged him yet.

She was just looking there like she was listening to something.

Then realization hit him.

She WAS listening to something.

Maybe it was that spirit, how was he called again? Ah yes... Tomoe...

Naru tried to study her face.

There was a frown on her face and she sighed, turning her gaze to his and blinking finally actually seeing him.

"N-naru? How long have you been there?" her voice was too low but he managed to hear it.

"I've been here the whole time you were sleeping." he answered her bluntly.

A small blush danced across her cheeks Naru noted in amusement.

He got up and walked to the bed and looked down at her.

"Now tell me. What did you see?" he finally asked.

* * *

**Mai's POV**  
Mai rolled my eyes at his question and she could see Tomoe smiling at my reaction.

_How more dense can this guy be? Geez._

She sighed and looked at him.

"Fine but first help me go back to the library. There is something I need to find there."

He raised an eyebrow but still helped me up and supported me.

The walk to the library was awkwardly silent but Mai couldn't complain. He was helping her after all wasn't he?

She was staring at his face when he turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"I know my face is attractive but you don't have to stare it that much." he said and she saw his eyes dancing in amusement.

Mai wanted to punch him so much but since she couldn't even walk alone she just gave up... for now that was.

Sighing she turned my face away and ignored him until they were in the library.

Her eyes immediately fell on that red book that opened the path to the hidden room.

She wombled towards it and pulled it out, opening the path but didn't walk through it, just looked at the book in her hands.

Slowly she opened it and started reading.

_November 15_ _th_ _1919_

_I am so happy today._

_Father said that my fiance to be will be coming back this Christmas._

_I can't wait to finally meet him._

_I have heard so much about him, I am getting so excited._

_Tomoe on the other hand is depressed because he thinks I will leave him alone._

_Mother says that he should stop being so attached to me but I like it._

_He is always loud and bright, I can't help but find him cute._

Mai heard Naru's footsteps behind her and turned to look at him.

He was looking at the book in her hands.

"Is this the reason you wanted to come to the library?" he asked in his usual apathetic voice.

She nodded and showed him the diary.

"I think this could help us at least figure out what happened back then."

Naru took the diary from Mai's hands and examined it while touching his chin.

After a while he nodded his head and handed it back to her.

"We should read it all to make sure if there is any information about the link of that bracelet and Mei, but first tell me what you saw" his voice was dead serious as he looked down at her.

Mai sighed and sat on a chair that was close to her.

"Fine I will tell you, but those are only memories. Nothing more, nothing less."

With that being said, Mai started telling him all of her memories that she had just dreamed about.

Naru's face stayed apathetic for the whole time she was talking.

When she finished, he touched his chin once again in a way as if he was thinking, which was probably what he was doing anyway.

"So the reason you didn't remember most of your time in here as a child is Tomoe's fault and also you happen to have part of Mei's heart inside you."

Mai slowly nodded and lowered her eyes to the floor, she opened her mouth, wanting to ask the question that had been bugging her a while.

"Hey Naru?"

Naru didn't answer but that showed Mai that he was waiting for her to continue.

"Can there be any possibility that Mei's heart is attached to the bracelet and... this place?"

She decided to keep her eyes on the floor while waiting for a reply.

Silence enveloped the two of the for a while, as he was thinking of what she had asked.

Not long after, Naru confirmed her fears.

"Its not about it being a possibility or not. What you just said confirmed it. If we want to solve this case, then we need to stay here, as dangerous as it may get. I have a feeling that even if we try to leave, she won't let you out of here."

His words hang in the air between them. The air was suffocating to Mai.

She could try to deny what he had just said but that wouldn't help, because deep inside her, she knew he was right.

Her hands were clutching the diary for dear life, as if that book was her only savior. She could feel its weight. It weighted two whole lives, most likely taken by their loved ones.

At that moment a voice spoke in her head, a voice unknown to her.

_"Find Sato Sakuya. That's the only way to solve the mystery."_

Mai blinked and looked around to make sure that what she had heard was in her head.

Surely, nobody else except from her and Naru where in the library, so who had just spoken to her?

As if to make the words real, Mai softly spoke them.

"Find Sato Sakuya... That's the only was to solve the mystery..."

That made Naru look at her questionably.

"What did you just say?"

Mai looked up at him, feeling really confused.

"Someone just said that... In my head... Could it mean something?"

Thinking about what she had said, Naru answered.

"Seems like it.. For now the only clues we have are that name and the diary. We should investigate this diary, and fast."

Mai nodded at him and closed her eyes.

_Just what is you connection to this bracelet Mei? Who is this Sato Sakuya? Was he someone to you?_

Those where the questions that where running around Mai's head.

If only she could answer them..

**If only..**


End file.
